Lily's Story
by Ally2
Summary: *Chapter 10 is up!* A story of Lily Potters life at Hogwarts.
1. The Little Witch

A note from the author:  
A story of Lily's life at Hogwarts, it will continue till that fateful night that she died. I am aware the Lily's name before she got married to James was Evans. I found this out after I started the story.   
  
  
Lily   
Chapter 1  
(The little witch)  
  
Lily James was what you thought was an average girl, she had flowing   
auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. She lived at an old cottage with her mother,   
father, and sister, Petunia. She enjoyed all of the stuff a normal eleven year old girl did. Play make-up, jump rope, and hating boys. She was at home eating breakfast on morning when she heard a tap at the window. As lily went to check it out she saw it was a large tawny owl holding a letter. After a few agonizing minute she reluctantly   
opened the kitchen window. It dropped a letter on he lap that was addressed in   
green ink:  
  
Miss Lily James  
  
407 Swanson Drive  
  
Surrey, England   
  
She carefully pulled out the piece of parchment that held no sign of a stamp. She   
read the letter and thought it was just some weirdo playing a foul joke on her. But as she read the letter again it seemed to make more since. It said send you answer no later than July 31.She decided to show it to her parents when they came home from work. She rolled up the parchment and put it in her pocket, for her parents to   
examine it.  
  
When her muggle parents arrived home that night she immendentally handed   
them the letter. To her amazement they just smiled. "We have been waiting for   
this to happen for a long time," her mother said. Your Aunt Sandy is also a witch   
and went to Hogwarts as well. We knew one of you would inharite the blood.   
"Why didn't you ever tell us!" replied Lily and Petunia at the same time. Well, we   
didn't want you going around tell everybody that our family had wizard blood. We   
could be punished by people.  
  
Any way, let me tell Hogwarts and your Aunt and tell her your going. Her   
mother went upstairs and grabbed a bag of powder. She lit the fire and threw some   
in. The fire jumped toward the ceiling. Her mother spoke into the fire and yelled   
"Wizards floo mail". A man in a violently green uniform asked what she wanted to   
do. Mrs. James said "Send Aunt Sandy a letter saying she was accepted, and a note   
to Hogwarts saying she will be attending this year." The man said sure thing, and   
with a pop went away.   
  



	2. The Wizard Shops

Lily's Story  
Chapter 2  
"The Wizard Shops"  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Warner Brothers please don't sue me, all you will get is a couple of pennies, *checks pockets*, well, not even that much.  
~*~*~*~  
The very next morning Lily woke up excited, she was going with her mother to London to buy her school things, while Petunia was going with her father to buy hers for her upcoming term at Stonewall High. Lily had no idea where in London she could possibaly buy a wand or some of the other strange things on her school supply list. Her mother apparently knew where she was going because she led her to a place call "The Leaky Caldron". Inside was a smokey bar, with an old man asking if they wanted any kind of drink. Her mother said she shouldn't right now and went up to a solid brick wall, staring at it.   
"I forgot witch on you hit first," she said. As if the old man had heard he said "Three up, two across." Her mother hit the brick.  
Lily was amazed at what lie ahead. It was a cobblestone road with a lot of shops with stuff you would not find in regular shops. Her mother said that they had to go to Gringotts, what ever that was, first. They arrived at Gringotts and to lily's surprise, it was being run by none other than, goblins. She and her mother hopped into a cart with one of them. "What vault number are you going to today," asked the creepy looking goblin. Her mother said that they were going to number seven hundred and three. They rode for a while; which was making Lily sick, until they reached a solid steel door with only a tiny keyhole. Her mother opened it with a small key to reveal an assortment of odd-looking coins. Her mother scooped a bunch up and they headed back to Diagon Alley. First we need to get you a wand, let's go to Ollivanders.   
They walked into a small shop, the very last one on the street in fact. The walls were lined with thousands of small boxes. And in the middle of the room was a chair, where her mother sat. Hi, yes, said the old man. "Stand here while I measure you."  
Lily was standing there while a measuring tape was taking measures everywhere! It started measuring in the usual places then it went to measuring her fingers and the space between her eyes. He started to hand her wands and every time she held one for a second, he jerked it out of her hand. Finally he put one in her right hand and all of a sudden her want shot a wide range of colourful sparks. Her new wand was 101/4, inches made of willow, slightly swishy and pretty good for charm work, according to Mr. Ollivander. She paid for her wand, which was 7 Gallons and left the store, thinks about what she could do with a wand.   
All of these shops, Lily had never known. Next, she walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Lily's mother insisted that she get an owl, and so lily did. It was a snowy owl, female. She wasn't feeling creative at the moment so she named the owl, Arabella, after one of her friends.   
In all of Diagon Alley there where many shops. She went into all of them. She got her robes, potions, and caldron, but her mother wouldn't allow her to get a broomstick. Finally, after a hard days shopping, Lily and her mother want back into muggle London.   
~*~*~*~  
  



	3. The Journey

Lily

Chapter 3 

"The Journey"

The rest of the summer went by quickly, much to Lily's dismay. She was not ready to leave her parents' house. She had never even been on an over night sleeping trip much less gone for almost a year. 

September 1 had finally come. Her whole family had come to see her leave, much to Petunia's dislike. "Just walk between the barrier between the two platforms," said her mother. You have got to be crazy, lily thought to herself. Lily went at it with a run, the next second she was falling. Then like magic, she was standing on solid ground, looking at a steaming train engine.

Her luggage was taken from her, and loaded onto the train. She managed to get her robes out first, though. She found her way onto the train and opened on of the cart's doors. It was empty, except for a blond hair girl who introduced herself as, Amanda. "Hi, this your first year too," said the girl. "Yeah, it is" lily said softly. After Lily had got organized, four boys came into Lily and Amanda's car. "Can we all sit here?" said the black haired by. Sure, they all sat down an introduced themselves. "I am James, this is Sirius, that's Remus, and oh yeah, that Peter". Peter gave James a disgusting grin. The train started it engines. 

"End Chapter 3"


	4. The Group of Four

Lily

Chapter 4

"The group of four"

As the train kept going the chattering finally picked up. "So what's every body up too," lily said, trying desperately to start a conversation. Sirius spoke up, "any of you know what house your gonna be in?" The all muttered "Gryffindor" except lily, which being muggle born didn't know what "Gryffindor" or any else about the wizard world. Remus, seeing Lily looking around spoke to her. "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." 

Just as Remus spoke a first year boy with flaming blond hair and a smile that could kill, entered the car. "Any of you gals want to go with me" "No!" they all replied unanimously. "Come on, you gotta love me!" said the little nuisance. 

Just then James stood up, and that was enough to make the midget go away. For the rest of the journey everybody was laughing at the blond hair boy. "Any one know his name," said Peter. "Yeah, I think I heard his mom call him Gilderoy, or something," laughed James. 

The train finally came to a sudden halt. "We must be here!" yelled Amanda. They all got off the train only to get wet. It was pouring down raining.

"End Chapter 4"


	5. The Hat

Lily

Chapter 5

"The Hat"

They got off the train and heard a booming voice. "First years, over here."

This was the voice of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. "He's a giant!" lily screamed. James just said, "He is harmless, according to my dad." Well I hope so, they all said." 

They all boarded two small boats, because they couldn't all fit in one. Then made their way to the castle. They arrived in the great hall to see floating candles, an enchanted ceiling, and an old man with a beard that he could put in his pocket. They all sat down on one of the tables in front of the teachers. The Professor who brought them into the castle came out holding a stool and what looked liked an old wizard's hat. She sat the hat on the stool and it burst into a song:

__

I might be old and tatty,  
But don't let looks deceive,  
'Cos I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
I'll tell you where to be!  
Perchance you'll be in Hufflepuff,  
Where those of kind hearts count,  
In Hufflepuff you'll make new friends,  
And help each other out!  
You may belong in Ravenclaw,  
Who use brains instead of strength,  
To work hard, with devotion,  
You cannot be beat!  
Or are you in Gryffindor,  
Where those of courage lie?  
You'll face unknown dangers,  
and poke them in the eye!  
[The whole hall laughed, with the exception of the Slytherin Table]  
Oh no? Then it'll be Slytherin,  
Where they have lots to say.  
These people are determined,  
To have things their own way!  
So good luck first year Students,  
May you always remember,  
To take both triumph and failure,  
And learn from them forever!  


Every one clapped as the hat finished. "As I call your name, put on the hat them go to your assigned table. One by one they went up and put the hat on their head.

"Anthony, Megan" the professor said. "Slytherin!" the hat screamed. Megan went to the Slytherin table. 

"Barnette, Amanda" It was the new girl lily had met on the train. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

"Black, Sirius" Sirius went up and put the hat on his head. It said "Gryffindor!" after a moments thinking. The name kept coming until….

"James, Lily" Lily cautiously went up to the stool and put the hat on. "Hum, strange, very strange indeed" said a voice inside he head. "We only get these once in a while." What, what, lily screamed! "You would be good in Slytherin, but I put your friends in Gryffindor." And out of the hat came the words, "Gryffindor!"

Lily went to the Gryffindor table and sat with Amanda and Sirius. The next people came, and finally the sorting was finished. James, Remus, Peter, and unfourtanitly the little Gilderoy Lockhart where all sorted into Gryffindor. 

When every body was finally sorted, the man with the beard finally stood up. "Hello, first years, I am Professor Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts." Everybody looked at him, as if he where a saint, but the first years just looked plain scared. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I have a few notices to give out before the feast."

1. No One is allowed in the forbidden forest unless with a teacher.

2.A new tree was planted called the "Whomping Willow." Stay away from it, unless you want to die a painful death. As the name should tell you.

3. A few new school wide rules have been posted, first years, for a full list, please see Mr. Filch.

Now that that is over, let the feast began. Everybody's plate filled with Roast, Fish, and Chicken, almost everything you could imagine. They all happily stuffed their faces till it was time to go to bed. Lily followed a group of Gryffindor boys up to the picture of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout" said one of the boys, and the portrait flew open. Lily guesses this was the Gryffindor common room, it had an inviting fire and nice, big armchairs. She saw Remus and asked where was the girl's dorm and he pointed up a spiral staircase. Lily climbed until she came to a sign that said "First Years." Her stuff was already there. She was really tired so she fell on her bed and thought no more… until the Dream. 

"End Chapter 5'


	6. The Dream

Lily

Chapter 6

"The Dream"

******Dream Sequence******

Lily was standing in a bedroom of a house she didn't know; she was looking at a young woman who was holding a baby. Then lily realized she was screaming.

"No, No, not Harry," Said the young woman. "No, No, Please don't!" "Kill me instead!" "Stand aside you silly girl!" came a cold high-pitched voice. Then all of a sudden lily saw nothing but green. And then the truth hit her. That was she! She was dead! The hooded man went up to the baby called, Harry. And did a cruse "Avada Kedavra!

******End Dream Sequence******

Lily woke up. She had been dreaming, there was a woman and a baby. It was all slipping out of lily's mind like water in her hand. She tried desperately to remember, but it was gone. With all her might, she forced herself to go back to sleep.

"End Chapter 6"


	7. The Letter

Lily

Chapter 7

"The letter"

Lily woke in the morning, only to remember a faint wisp of the Dream. Lily knew she didn't need to by an alarm clock, she had Amanda. Amanda woke lily up by throwing a pillow in her face. "Wake up, Wake UP!" she screamed at seven in the morning. 

Lily got dresses and made her way down into the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat at the Gryffindor Table with James, Sirius, and Remus. But Peter was missing. Lily was just about to start her breakfast when about a hundred owls came swooping into the Great Hall, looking for their owners. To lily's surprise and large Eagle owl dropped a letter in her cereal. She opened it and read the letter to herself. 

__

Dear Miss Lily James,

The Ministry of Magic is sorry to have to inform you of your parent's death. They where killed by a evil wizard by the name of "Voldemort." Your sister was sent to a muggle orphanage to live and arrangements of where you are to go will be made at the end of the year.

I am sorry about your loss,

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

It was as if someone hit lily with a brick. Dead, her parents where dead. She burst into tears, right there at the Gryffindor table. Remus came over to her, and asked her what was wrong. "Voldemort…killed my mum and dad!" Right then and there she burst into continuous sobs on Lupin's shoulder. "Ok...ok..." Remus was obviously a little worries by having Lily break down like this on his shoulder, but still understood what she was going through. "He's really bad." He patted her back; he didn't want the whole of Gryffindor House to think he was hugging her or anything and sent an S.O.S in a look to James and Sirius. They came over and tried to calm Lily down.   
  
Sirius nudged James and whispered out of the side of his mouth. "What are we supposed to do?"   
  
James whispered back. "I don't know...it's probably just a girl thing...she'll be over it in a while."   
  
Lily stopped crying abruptly, took her head off Remus's shoulder, and slapped James smartly across the face.   
  
"Ow!" yelled James, staggering backwards and clutching his cheek. Lily had gone back to crying.   
  
"What's wrong?" said Sirius. "Who turned on the waterworks?"   
  
"Sirius! Her parents died!" said Remus in a matter of factly tone.   
  
"Oh...God, I'm sorry. How did it happen?"   
  
Remus spoke one word that seemed to send an electric charge through Sirius's body. "Voldemort."   
  
"I've heard of that one. They say he's even worse than Grindelwald was," he said gravely. "Say he's even got a few followers, called Death Destroyers or something like that. Don't ask me why they chose that name, since they've only caused death as far as I know. They've even got this sign they fire up in the air whenever they kill anyone; a green skull with a snake for a tongue..." he shivered, as did Lily. 

Lily was imagining it as it happened. Her parents where siting in her living room, when a man came and just killed them. Then he sent in a skull and snakes into the sky. Lily ran up to the girl's dorm and went back up there till flying class.


	8. A Flying Lesson

Lily

Chapter 8

"Flying Lesson"

Lily finally unbarricated to door to the Dorm room and went outside to the Quidditch field. There she saw all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Hello, I am Madam Margot," said a tiny little witch. She taught them how to mount their brooms and they where off. Lily had never ridden a broom and plummeted the few feet she had risen. Madam Margot just told her to point it upward and it will go up. So lily, trying to impress James, kicked as hard as she could of the ground. She shot straight up into the air like a bullet. Fifty, a hundred feet in the air. 

All of a sudden, lily fell off her broom. She was falling; she was going to die. She was fifteen fir from falling from the ground, when someone caught her. It was James. He was flying and holding her at the same time. They landed and lily was taken quickly by Madam Margot. "I am fine, thanks to James," lily said rather shaken. She was blushing more than ever now. "I think that is enough for today," said the Professor. Amanda and Lily went quickly up to the dorm, to _discuss _what happened.

"End Chapter 8"


	9. The Gift

Lily's Story  
Chapter 9: The Gift  
A/N: OK! I fixed it! I have a lot of you tell me I made a really dumb mistake, and it was really dumb! Well now petunia gives her the necklace not her DEAD parents. That is why I am getting a beta reader! I will try to get the chapter's longer:)  
  
The rest of the time until Christmas went without a hitch. Lily and Amanda where now becoming great friend. Lily also discovered, with the help of James, that she was good at charms. The day after she fell off her broom, James accidentally cursed her. And ever since, they have been having an all out battle of the sexes. Lily and Amanda had become friends with the rest of the Maurders, a.k.a James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Christmas was just around the corner when Lily was asking Amanda what she should get the maurders.   
  
"I don't know, maybe some common sense not to curse Ms. Norris right in front of Peeves!", said Amanda in a matter-of-factly-tone. The maurders had all gotten a month of detention with filch. They must of cleaned the castle spotless three times. "Well I just have to figure something out", spoke Lily.  
  
~~~Christmas Morning~~~  
  
Lily woke up with Amanda beating her in the head with a pillow. Lily looked down sleepily at the presents at the foot of her bed. "Wow, presents!" Lily started ripping furisoly at the present wrappers. She got a watch that changes colors with her mood, from Amanda. A beautiful necklace from her sister. "I wonder when Petunia starting having a heart," lily said. And finally she opened the last gift...a book...a book? "Who would send me a book?" lily asked Amanda questionably. "Wait here is the tag, from the Maurders." Lily opened the book, she could barely make out the title from the peeling gold letters, Amangi through the Century. "What would I use this for," said lily, "well they must have their reasons." The clock on the shelf turned purple for bewilderment. She hastily put the book away and went to the common room with Amanda.   
  
"Hey lily like your gift," spoke Sirius in a groggy tone. "Yeah, but I don't know when or where I am gonna use a book like that," said lily. "By the way, where's Remus, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Just then Remus walks into the common room looking as if he just had a fight with a banshee, and lost. "What's wrong, are you gonna be OK?" said lily in a worried tone. "Yeah I will be fine, had a rough night last night." said Remus. "I can definally see that." Lily looked out side, it had been a full moon last night she was thinking. Sirius saw this and called her attention away from the window. Lily was going over Remus's excuses in her head, his mother was ill, he was just sick, but it was always the same time. "Lily I know what your thinking, and your right," spoke Remus softly so only they could hear. Lily's clock was turning yellow for nervousness. "I am a werewolf, and your right, I knew you, the smarted person in our year, would figure it out soon enough. That's why we gave you the book, James, Sirius, and Peter are becoming Animgus to help me, we want you to help us with the charms needed to transform. Meet all of us in the third floor charms corroder classroom. Now lets go to the feast!" The rest of the Maurders came down and they all went to the feast.  
  
A/N: Ok, another short chapter! Sorry, I will try to make them longer.  
  
  
  
  



	10. The night no one would forget

Lily's Story  
Chapter 10: The night no one would forget  
A/N: I am apologizing beforehand! I am sorry!! I hope you like this chapter!   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The feast was wonderful, there where only two Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that stayed. There where tons of food, even more than at the welcoming feast. When it was time to go the Gryffindors went back to their house to have a little fun. All of the Gryffindors were throwing a party when Professor McGonagall called on them to stop making such a racket! With nothing else to do they decided to start on their little "project." James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily made their way down to the third floor corridor, after telling Amanda that they would be back soon.   
  
"Ok, I guess we should start this," said James, "remember we are doing this for Remus, and not for ourselves. Lily do you have the book?" Lily pulled out "Animagi through the Century."  
  
"This is one of the most complicated potions I have ever seen! You use charms, potions, and muggle studies to do this. Well I could do the charms, James you could try potions, and Remus you can do Muggle Studies."  
  
"Why can't we do anything," wined Sirius and Peter  
  
"Because Sirius, you will goof off and Peter well..." Lily's voice trailed off as everybody let out a snicker. "Ok, enough talking, lets get to work."  
  
The crew worked till about ten o'clock at night, when they finally decided to call it quits for the day. The end result of their tedious work, they figured out what animals they are most like. James was a Stag, while Sirius gave every body a fright with his, he looked like a Grim, Peter wanted to be a Wolf, but he turned out to be a rat of some sort. Lily decided against becoming an Animagus because she wasn't all that great at Transfiguration.  
  
The gang made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room. Lily went immediately up to her dorm, while most of the boys stayed for a round of exploding snap. Peter went ahead earlier because he was complaining that he was exhausted. No sooner had they started to play, they heard a blood-curling scream coming from the girls dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Should I leave it here? *Hears the readers scream* NNNNOOOOOOOO! I always hated cliffhangers! No I'll keep going due to the demand of longer chapters. :)   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus dashed upstairs to find a horrifying site. Lily and Amanda where on the dorm room floor in a pool of blood, James and Sirius went to Lily, while Sirius went straight to Amanda. They girls looked as if they had been in a terrible fight and lost badly.   
  
"Go get Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey quick," yelled James to Remus. Remus sprinted down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. Lily and Amanda where growing whiter by the second. They had many small puncher wounds all over them, whatever had attached them clearly wanted to kill them. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Remus came rushing into the tiny dorm room. The nurse quickly conjured two stretchers and made her way quickly to the hospital wing. James and Sirius wanted desperately to follow the two girls, but Dumbledore held them back.   
  
"What has happened here," said Dumbledore is a suddenly stern voice. James, Sirius, and Remus shot off the same explanation of how they where playing exploding snap and they heard the girls scream. They where of course excluding the part of studying to be Animagus.   
  
"You may go to Madam Pomfrey and Help. Tell her my have my permission. I will remain here to investigate with the other professors. By the time the boys made it up the hospital wing, most of the girls wounds where healed.   
  
"How bad it is," asked Sirius to Madam Pomfrey? "Well, they where obviously stabbed by a muggle weapon, a knife or dagger of some sort. They have both lost a lot of blood, and they will remain asleep for a few days." They boys crowed around Lily and Amanda's bed, they where both cold to the touch. The boys stayed there until Dumbledore came in, he was carrying a black envelope with white around the side, and on the front James could just make out the word 'Mudblood'.   
  
"Lily and Amanda have received a death threat," he said darkly. He opened the envelope and pulled out a black sheet of a parchment. As Dumbledore read it, the boys almost fainted from shock. Madam Pomfrey had to help them into a chair.   
  
Mudblood,  
This is a fraction of what you'll get if you don't keep your nose out of other peoples business. Consider yourself warned!  
  
Tom  
  
Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had suddenly gone all pale, paler that all the ghosts of Hogwarts.   
  
"We must keep them well protected from... what or who ever has done this. We must also find out what they have found out that could cause this much trouble. I will like if you would all stay here tonight." Dumbledore conjured beds and meals with a few chosen words. The boys quickly jumped into the beds, hoping to rid their minds of tonight's events.   
  
Sirius woke with a start. Someone was crying. He looked around and spotted James standing beside Lily's bed.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Do you like it! I hated it, but I was being bombarded with messaged telling me to post quickly. Flame if you must, I have the marshmallows waiting!  



End file.
